


Misguided Deed

by This



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catheters, Consent Issues, Good Intentions, Large Cock, Misguided, Non-Consensual, Other, Sex as Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This/pseuds/This
Summary: Concept of the art is basically (but feel free to ignore! ;P):K-2SO has just learned that Cassian hasn’t laid with anyone in a year or so, and is shocked: he knows that human males need regular sex every week, at the very least, and possibly more often than that, to stay healthy. K-2SO decides to take the problem in its hands and fucks Cassian and gets him coming for a one-year-worthy session, whether Cassian approves or not: it is for his good after all. When the cylinder will be filled with Cassian's come, K-2SO will be satisfied to have fulfilled his duty as caretaker.Cassian got some fixes to do to correct to K-2SO's faulty logic, ASAP.





	Misguided Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).




End file.
